The Box
by Xanaimpala
Summary: This is a slash of Robin and Kid Flash. If you dont like it then please don't get mad at me. Plus it's my first time putting anythig on here so yeah. Robin has been watching Kid Flash. Rated T just in case.


I bit my lip as I peaked form behind the artificial tree. Kid flash was eating something in the kitchen. I watched him closely as he ate a chocolate chip cookie. He was also reading some kind of magazine. Why was I watching him you ask? Well isn't it obvious. I feel for him more then a best friend should. I cant help it, and I know batman would have my head for it but like I said, I can't control myself.

Typically I'm a great sneak. After all I am Robin boy wonder. But when I'm watching him I screw up. I always end up giving something away, letting him know I'm there and that he's not alone. For instance what gave me away this time was my gulp.

When I gulped it was like KF had disappeared. I looked around, frantic almost, trying to catch sight of him until I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. I slowly turned to see his eyes starring into mine. "Hey Robin. Whats up?" He asked.

I stuttered for a second, praying he didn't notice. "Nothing. Just ya know. Chillin." I lied. After all how can anyone be 'Chill' around him. "Cool. Hey lets go to my room. I got to show you something." He said as a smirk crawled its way onto his face. I just nodded my head and fallowed him.

When we got into his room he told me to sit down on his bed as he shifted through things in his closet. I sat there akwerdly as I looked around the room. There was a few posters here and there but nothing really stood out. "Aha!" I heard him exclaim as he found whatever he it was that he was looking for. He walked over and sat on the bed beside me. On his lap was a small cardboard box. "What is it?" I asked. "I cant tell you yet." he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Then what the hell do you wanna show me?" I asked. He patted the box. "The thing in this box." he said. I gave him and look that had a mixture of what the crap and I'm confused. "Then show me what sin the box." I said. He shook his head no. "Can't do that yet." he said as he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. "You know. Your really confusing." "You are to."

I looked up at him. "How am I confusing?" I asked. He smiled mischievously and put his box down to the side. "Well for starters your always watching me with this odd look." He said.

My eyes grew wide. Look. What look? I began to run threw my brain seeing if I could remember a look I gave him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "You know. The look." He gave me this odd look. It reminded me of when men look at something they wa- Oh shit. "Ha. I don't give you that look. You must be confused or something." I laughed it off. My heart began to pound faster as I lied to him.

"Oh really now?" He questioned. I nodded my head yes. "I wouldn't give anyone that look dude. Batman would kill me." I said. He groaned in frustration. "Don't use your old man as an excuse!" he said, half way glaring at me. I looked away quickly, avoiding his eyes. "Look Boy wonder. Your a pretty obvious kinda guy. I'm not gonna judge you for being gay or for being attracted to my wonderful charms." He said the last part with the biggest egotistical smirk I had ever seen.

"Your not that dreamy KF so stop faking." I said with my very own, you just got burned, smirk. He face fell. "Awe. That hurt man." He said with as puppy dog eyes began to from. Mine widened in fear as to what I might do. Its very hard to look at that kind of face without feeling you need to make him happy. "Don't look at me with that face." I half whined. He smirked. "If you don't want me to be upset then you better do as I say." his eyes were swarming with horrid ideas. "You know. I'm the youngest so shouldn't I be the one thinking of horrible things?" I raised a eyebrow/

He laughed. "Too bad! Now then. About the deal." he continued. I sighed and hung my head in shame. "Alright. What do you want?"

I felt him scoot closer to me and the heat rushed to my cheeks. "Hold still and don't move." He whispered in my ear. I did as he told as I looked to the side at him. I quickly closed my eyes when I felt his lips began to kiss at the bottom of my ear. I shivered lightly and felt him smirk against my skin. He kissed across my jaw line till he got to my lips on witch he gladly captured. He snaked a hand around my head to hold it in place so I couldn't back away. I wouldn't even if I could. It felt as if all my worry's were taken away by his kiss. I was hopeing he would try and depen it but he pulled away. "Since when did you wear strawberry chap-stick?" he asked. My hold face heated up and I looked away, angry at him. "Shut the hell up!" "Young boys shouldn't use that kind of language young man." "Shut it about my age. I'm not that munch younger then you!." "Ah but in my mind you are.!" I scooted away from him but he pulled me back and onto his lap. I struggled, sort of, but deiced I was munch more comfortable there.

We sat like that for a bit till he spoke up. "So since now were together..." My face turned red. "When did we establish that?" I asked. "When you didn't kick my ass." he smirked. I sighed. "So...whats in the box?"

"What box?" Since grew. "There...was nothing in the box... was there..." I felt my eye began to twitch.

"Your so smart." He rubbed my head, destroying my hair.


End file.
